1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a playing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Among existing gaming machines, there is a gaming machine including: two or more gaming terminals; terminal controllers respectively provided to the gaming terminal, each of which controllers causes associated one of the gaming terminals to run a game; a center controller for controlling all the terminal controllers. Such gaming machines are disclosed in, for example, specifications of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0042296, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,733,390, 6,312,332, 6,142,872, 6,361,441, 5,820,459, 4,283,709, and 6,003,013. A terminal controller of a gaming terminal runs a game and awards a payout based on the result of the game independently of another terminal controller of another gaming terminal. The center controller provides a bonus game, in which two or more players compete against one another for various jackpots, such as progressive jackpots or mystery jackpots, through the gaming terminals.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine providing an entertainment characteristic which is not brought about by the above mentioned known art, and a playing method thereof.